Shadow's Life
by DarkestDemise
Summary: My friend wrote this so i posted it for her. It's about a immortal wolf...Has some ygo characters....future yuri...
1. ch1

Shadow's Life Hm..yay for me, this is my first fic. If there's any warnings I'm givin' it's this is angst and there's some blood in it. Oh yeah. This is in a wolf's perspective. This wolf's immortal. Read and find out why. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Shadow's P.O.V* Humans. Vile creatures they are. They live and die, like everything else. Living. Me, I have no life. The humans, they drove me to insanity. I've become a monster. No one cares, so I don't either. I was born normal, but I slowly became immortal. Now I can't die until the end of this horrid world. When I was young, a few thousand years ago, things were better. Now I feel the earth's pain, all the pain. I tried to help this world, but..but I was stricken with grief when somehow I was reminded of my past. I hate the memories I have. Why? They're not bad. It's because of how they ended. Now I have no family. I have a longing in my darkened soul...it's something..but I don't know what it is. Maybe death. I'm not sure. *** Well, today I figured I'd go to town to steal some meat. It always cheers me up to see humans chase after me. It's hilarious to see their faces when I turn around and attack them. Sadomasochist is my middle name. I looked back and saw no one chasing me, so I turned and headed for the mountains. My only home. I swore to myself I'd kill any human that tries to destroy this forest. If this world runs out of space for humans, fine by me. It's their problem. I went to the heart of the forest, sat down, and began to eat the turkey I stole. I bit into it and felt the great taste of blood enter my mouth. I usually just bit myself and drink my own blood, then go to town and get it back by eating the birds. Suddenly I hear a noise and reluctantly look up to find....a human. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pft, short chapter, I know. I wrote this right after I woke up. May sound weird, but give me a break! Oh, and there's gonna be some humor in later chapters. I'm OOC today. Y'all know the drill. R/R no flames please. 


	2. ch2

i've got the 2nd chapter written for my fic..i'd say it's pretty good. dunno. you tell me. Shadow's Life chap. 2 Oh yeah. I like this. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shadow's P.O.V A human. A HUMAN. Why was a HUMAN in MY forest?! I looked up at him, baring my teeth and growling softly. If he stayed here long enough he might hear me talk. That's right, I can talk. Immortals can do almost anything. Now all I need to do is learn how to breathe underwater. The human looked at the bird, then at me, then my wings. Yeah, I have blood red dragon wings. I could sense his fear and curiousity. He looked like he was around his teens...hmf. I didn't really care, I was still thinking about why he was still in my forest, and why I haven't killed him yet. "Good dog..." 'DOG?! DID I LOOK LIKE A WEAK LITTLE DOG TO HIM?!' I must have. He reached down to pet me. I was too stunned to attack him at that moment. I snapped out of it and bit his hand. Hard. He yelped in suprise and pain, but still stood there. I stood up. I couldn't take it anymore, yet I remained calm. Or tried to. "Why are you here? Humans aren't welcome here." He must've not cared if I talked to him because he didn't seem suprised. Suddenly I sensed a darker prescence...I saw a golden ring forming. 'No way...' I thought. This kid...he...couldn't...have..it.... "....Give that ring to me." I ordered him. "Hmph. You're just a mere wolf. No, you're just a mere dog." He sneered. I sware he was some form of devil. That did it. I finally snapped and charged. I must've been too fast or something because I easily knocked him a good six ft. away from where he was. That was the least I could do. I could knock a human a couple hundred ft. away from where they were. "..and you're just a weak spirit who thinks he's strong,using the powers from the Ring." I grinned, knowing I could easily kill him. I lunged for him, but he turned back into a lighter prescence. I barely dodged him, only managing a scrape on his left arm. "Who are you?" I asked him, standing my ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Oooooo, cliffy. I love those. Anyone have a guess who this guy is? Anyone? *smirks* R/R pwease. I'm goin' for...10 reviews before I continue. 


	3. ch3

Shadow's Life chap. 3  
Hm. I've had this story stuck in my head for 3 years...I've just made some  
minor changes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Shadow's P.O.V*  
This human...he..wasn't like the others. He was special.  
"Ryou Bakura. Who-err...what are you?"  
Hmph. He was special, but wasn't too bright in remembering what I could do  
to him. Or what I ALMOST did.  
"A demon. Why would you care? No other human ever wanted to know." I kept  
my eyes on him. I still didn't trust him after...changing into that..demon.  
It must've been the spirit of the Ring.  
"Oh. Well I was just wondering. You looked lonely."  
Uh, yeah, I live deep in the forest on the mountains that's forbidden to  
humans, with no one else, does it look like I'm NOT lonely? I really need  
to kill him.  
"Yes I'm lonely, but I don't care since no one seems to care about me.  
Leave this forest before I get bored and kill you." And with that he took  
off running.  
***  
Later that night was quite peaceful, something I needed after the long day.  
It was quiet until some idiotic wolf aroused me from my thoughts. 'What the  
hell?' I said mentally.  
"What do you want?" I looked up at...her. I saw no harm, so I stayed  
seated.  
"Ummm...I need a place to stay for the night. Do you mind if I stay here  
for awhile?" She asked. She didn't even look at me. Shy, I guess.  
"Yes I mind. Is there something wrong with you? No one's aloud in this  
forest. It's mine. I nearly killed someone today for trespassing." I  
growled. What is wrong with the world these days?  
"Oh...s-sorry.." She looked...saddened. I could sense it too. I saw she  
began to cry. Oh why me?  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked in a softer tone. Sure, I was cold-  
hearted, but a little more tolerant with wolves.  
"M-m-my family...t-t-they w-were killed today..." Oh. Well. I went through  
the same thing. What a coincidence.  
"....alright, fine. You can stay here for two days. Any longer and I'll  
kill you."  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" She ran over and licked me. As in a 'thank you'  
thing.  
"...don't ever do that again. What's your name, anyway?"  
"It's Cairo. You?"  
"Shadow. I don't plan on being friends, so you have to do everything  
yourself."  
"Ok. Oh yeah..are you female or male?"  
"Neither. Immortals don't have genders. Or most of them don't."  
"Y-You're immortal?!"  
"Where do you think my wings came from? I'm a demon. If you do things like  
I did you'll become one too."  
"Sounds fun."  
"No, it's hell."  
"Why?"  
"You have to die when the world ends and be stuck with humans." How stupid  
could a wolf get? "I said I was a DEMON. Does that sound fun to you?"  
"Oh."  
"Now shut up and go to the other side of the forest, mortal."  
"Oka-"  
"I said SHUT UP." She (reluctantly) ran to the other side of the forest. I  
layed down and stared at the sky. It was getting darker, like my soul.  
That's when I heard a loud yelp that could only mean one thing: trouble.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ah. It feels good to finally get this out of my mind. Well, anyway. Well  
what'dya think'll happen? R/R please no flames. Remember people, Happy Tree  
Friends are GOOD for you. *snickers* Oh yeah...I forgot to tell you...I'm  
insane. ^___________^ 


	4. ch4

Shadow's Life chap. 4  
Good 'ol violence. Isn't it grand? This whole story is in Shadow's P.O.V,  
in case you were wondering. I doubt that though.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I flinched at the sound. It was obviously near by. I slowly got up and  
walked to where I figured the sound came from. What I saw  
was...interesting. At least, it was in my (insane) mind. That wolf I'd just  
met-Cairo was it?- was fighting with another wolf who was obviously  
stronger. I paused. This is fun. I watched as they fought. The stronger  
wolf went for the neck. He must've bit down pretty hard because Cairo  
nearly went limp. I turned my back and began walking back to where I was.  
"SHADOW!! WAIT!! PLEASE..HELP!!!" I stopped and looked back.  
~Flashback~  
I ran as fast as I could, trying to escape the humans. I looked back and  
saw the worst thing ever. My father was laying on the ground, a pool of  
blood around him. My mother was fighting off one of the humans, but the  
human pulled a knife and stabbed her in the heart. My brother was trying to  
run, humans in hot pursuit. Tears stung my eyes as I ran. I heard a loud  
yelp.  
"SHADOW!! HELP ME!!" My brother yelled. I didn't turn back or even look  
back. It hurt so much..to see my loved ones in pain...that's when I vowed  
not to let it happen again.  
~End flashback~  
"SHADOW!!" I completely turned around and charged for the wolf, knocking  
him off his feet. I didn't want to watch as someone I knew was being  
killed. I've gone insane. I then went for the wolf's neck and ripped it  
open. I felt him go limp and let him go. I made the finishing blow to his  
heart that killed him.  
"Are you alright?" Cairo nodded, barely breathing. I suppose I'll have to  
take care of her for awhile.  
"Thank...y-"  
"Don't talk." I went over to the dead wolf and drank some of his blood. It  
was so good...still warm..I went back over to Cairo and picked her up.  
"I guess...you'll have to...stay..with me for awhile.." I growled mostly to  
myself. I hated taking care of others. I never wanted to do this. I don't  
need to. I'll feel guilty if I don't. I brought Cairo to a cave and set her  
down. She was feeling better. Must be a fast healer. 


	5. ch5

Shadow's Life chap. 5  
Eat yourselves. C'mon, I know there's more of you who read this and don't  
review. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. I'm pretty sure you all are smart enough to  
figure that one out. I'm not Takahashi-sama.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning I went into town, something I hardly ever do. I looked  
around to see if I could find any human to torture. What I saw mentally  
scarred me for life. This..."human" was pretty tan and had pretty creepy  
eyes. I think it looked up at the sun too long and its eyes got stuck that  
way. What disturbed me was its hair. Its hair was at least 2 ft. of its  
head, and I sware it was wood. It looked fun enough to torture. That's when  
I sensed another dark prescence. 'They seem to be popping up eveywhere.' I  
thought. It must've been coming from the "human". I decided to stay away  
from it and move on. There didn't seem to be any good humans to terrorize,  
so I left. I went back to the cave and noticed Cairo was gone. Good. I sat  
down and began to wonder. 'Why? Why did my family die? Is there a reason  
for me to be a demon? Immortal? Why?' I went over those questions at least  
twenty times in my head, searching for an answer. That's when I got an  
idea. I'd leave this forest and search for the answers. I didn't want to be  
reminded why I became a demon. I was so far away from home...I wish I still  
had a family. I've forgotten how to love through these years. It's so hard  
to live, knowing for a fact no one cares. The reason I saved Cairo is I  
didn't want to go through that again. Maybe I made up for what I should've  
done. I should've done everything I could to save my family, but I ran  
away. Like a coward. Tears began to swell in my eyes. Why didn't I save  
them? I began to hate humans even more. I'd never forgive them. I just  
hoped that the world would end soon.  
"Hey Shadow." I looked up to see Cairo standing there with a deer at her  
feet.  
"Nice catch."  
"It's for you. I need to pay you back."  
"That's all?" I looked up at her, a slight smirk on my face.  
"Well what else do you want?"  
"The world to end."  
"Something in my power, baka." Ooo she called me stupid.  
"I want you to leave. Don't get too upset about your family and live a  
good...life." That's what I needed. A life.  
"Okay." She simply took off running, out into the woods, most likely going  
back to where she came from. Another idea popped up. Maybe I should go back  
to my old home. I made my way out of the cave with the deer in my mouth. I  
ate it slowly, I had all the time in the world to go. I left the remains  
laying there and made my way to the edge of the forest. Once I got out of  
the forest I went North. I was suprised to see that whit-haired human  
sitting there.  
"What the-what are you doing around here?" I growled at him. He looked up,  
suprised.  
"I was just resting." I walked up to him. I never realized how unusually  
tall I was for a wolf.  
"Well stop resting and get out of here."  
"I was just about to do that." He laughed nervously, got up, turned around,  
and began walking. North.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Home. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm going in the same direction. If I find out you're a descendent of one  
of the humans that killed my family, I will kill you, making you suffer the  
same thing my family felt." The boy gulped, nodded, and continued walking.  
After about five hours we came into a huge city. I despise cities like  
these. Way too many humans. We went around the city and came to a lake. I  
squinted my eyes to see a familiar wolf. My eyes widened. 'No...no...I  
thought...I thought he died...' It was my cousin. He had my features, only  
he had angel wings and he was white. 'What the hell is going on?!' I asked  
myself. He spotted me and ran over. The human was just shaking. He was  
afraid of us.  
"I see you're immortal, too." He said.  
"Hai. I thought you were dead."  
"Nope."  
"I need an explanation on why you look like an angel." The other wolf took  
a deep breath.  
"Alright. Your destiny was to be the darkness, all the darkness in the  
world. I'm the all the light." I froze. I was meant to be the darkness? Why  
was I even born then? Why me? Why did I have to endure all this pain? What  
did I do to deserve this? I turned away. It explained a lot..I began to  
run, not sure where I was going, not sure if I was going to stop, just  
running, free like the wind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Writing this is fun.  
Hai=yes  
Like I said, I've had this story stuck in my head for a long time. Well the  
characters, anyway. Now c'mon people, review, you know you want to. My  
friend says this fic's better than hers...I wanna see if this is true or  
not. Review or I'll eat you 


	6. ch6

Shadow's Life chap. 6  
Been awhile ne? eh....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The first idea that came to my mind was..sleep. I'd been running for days.  
I'd also slowed down. Thank Kami-sama there wasn't any humans here.  
Well....a few...I decided I'd have some fun. I ran up to the first human I  
saw and bit his head off. Boring. I then ran around, tackling and slashing  
every human in sight until the whole town was empty. The blood I drank made  
me grow more into a demon. I didn't want to be one, but my thirst for blood  
and revenge is what drives me. I wandered around this ghost town until I  
found water. There was a lake nearby, so I stopped to take a rest. I looked  
at my reflection in the water. Instead of having bright red markings near  
my eyes, I had blood red ones near my eyes and on my back.  
"Wow, change can be good at times." I drank some water and continued to  
wander. I remembered my forest. If any part of it's destroyed when I come  
back, I'll kill them all. I found myself wandering through another forest.  
There was a noise somewhere behind me. I stopped, sniffed the air, and  
continued walking, only quieter. There was game near and I wasn't about to  
miss it. I stopped when I saw a moose. A very large moose at that. I got a  
little closer and attacked. It saw me and attacked as well. I charged,  
grabbed one of its feet and pulled it to the ground. In a split second I  
slashed its throat, licking the blood.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that 'feast', I rested some more. I'd have to go over a few moutains  
to get to the sea. I layed down and closed my eyes. Just when I was about  
to fall asleep I heard something behind me. I looked up to be face-to-face  
with that damn wolf Cairo. What now?  
"What do you want you damned thing?"  
"Oh. Nothing I was just passing through."  
"Well DON'T pass through here until I'm miles away. Then I'd be free from  
annoying creatures like you." I think I hurt her when I said that.  
"Um...I'll try..." She sat down next to me.  
"Would you mind? I like my space."  
"Oh gomen."  
"Whatever...." I got up and walked till I felt I had enough space.  
"Uh...umm...Shadow?"  
I groaned. "What?!"  
"Well...do ya mind if I...uh...travel with you?" I was stunned.  
"Yes I mind. I already hate you right now."  
"Oh..ok.." I layed down, closed my eyes and went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I woke up Cairo was gone. Thank God. I figured if she left she'd be  
somewhere ahead, so I would have to walk slow. I was halfway up a mountain.  
Joy. I sprinted up the rest of the mountain and half the next. No sign of  
Cairo. So innocent...I shook my head, disgusted of what I just thought.  
This mountain was small..I closed my eyes and ran. I opened my eyes and the  
next thing I knew I was on my back. I must've tripped. What I tripped on  
suprised me. Why was Kami-sama so cruel to me? WHY?!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Yawn* Oh. that was...interesting...  
Kami-sama-God  
Gomen (gomenasai)-sorry  
  
Note from Malik*Bakuratenshi90: heeeheeehee please review.It would give my  
friend Shadow a large confidence boost...Be nice please.Ooooo I wonder what  
comes next!!! Maybe some yummy yuri..oops sorry kids 


	7. Ch7

hehe yaaay ^___^ yes i read the note from the last chapter..i am referring  
to you on the bottom..thanks, i don't know ^___^ enjoy!  
Shadow's Life chap. 7  
Weeee...hehe YAY!! Thanks to you (few) reviewers! *grin* Yay for hikaris!  
Aku: weirdo.  
So are you, spawn of Yami Malik!  
Aku: SHUT UP MORTAL!! I TAKE GREAT PRIDE IN THAT!!  
O_O  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh....Ra.....  
"Hey watch it-oh hi Shadow."  
"Why do you always end up in my way?! WHY?!"  
"No idea."  
"I hate you."  
"That's...nice...well I'm going back to sleep now."  
"Good. I'll be on my way to...uhh..hmm.." What could I do for fun...hmm....  
"Well?"  
"I'll be....uhh.....swimming."  
"You swim?"  
"Yes."  
"Can I come?"  
"....."  
"Pwease?"...and she uses the most deadly weapon known in the universe-the  
Puppy Eyes.  
"Ok fine, just don't kill me with those eyes."  
"YAAAAY!!!!"..and so, we start on the most exciting adventure we've ever  
had...not. We come to a clearing; it was a small pond and trees surrounding  
it. There's so many trees and other stuff you couldn't see outside this  
place..or in for that matter. There was also a small cliff. I climbed up to  
the top. It was small, but you could see almost everything from up there. I  
scanned the landscape. Trees for miles and a few mountains far away. I  
sigh. 'I wish I could have a normal life..' I think to my self.  
"Something wrong Shadow?" I turned around and saw Cairo standing there with  
a worried look on her face.  
"No, just...thinking." I looked at the darkened sky. The stars, the moon,  
everything was out tonight. I sighed; this was just like a certain night..I  
can't remember...it was so long ago. I look at Cairo. With the moonlight  
shining on her face she looks like an angel..I shake the thoughts out of my  
head. What I was thinking I don't know. I come back to reality to find  
Cairo staring at me. I snort and she looks away. I smile; she isn't as  
annoying as I thought she was. We stand on the cliff for a while longer,  
then jump into the water.  
"Oh man this water's freezing!" I look at Cairo. She climbs out of the  
water and sits on the banks, shivering.  
"C'mon, it isn't that cold, is it?" She looks at me and nods. "Weakling..."  
I climb out of the water and look for something to warm her up. Nothing. I  
growl and turn to the only thing I can do-share body heat. "Well, we might  
as well find a place to sleep for tonight." We walk around until we  
discover an abandoned den. It was pretty big; big enough to fit both of us  
and a few other wolves. She walks in and I follow her. I catch a scent  
that's familiar but slightly different-blood. If I remember correctly,  
females go-oh no...no..I remember a few thousand years ago-my gender,  
everything-and realize I was a very 'crazed' male. She lays down, and  
rather reluctantly, I curl up around her. She squeaks and I grin.  
~*In the Morning*~  
I groan at the loss of warmth that was beside me. I open my eyes and look  
around. Cairo's not here. I stretch out and yawn. I decide to go out and  
search for Cairo. I leave the den and look around. No one here. I walk  
forward, right into a bush. I let out a small yelp as I feel something  
sharp cutting into my skin. I look down and realize I'm bleeding.  
Bleeding? Immortals down bleed....I thought. This was weird. How could I  
bleed? I was shaken out of my thought by a shrill yelp that I recognized as  
Cairo. Before I could even react, there was another yelp. I took off  
running toward the sound. As I came closer, I heard low, demonic growling  
and a few whimpers. I stop and find Cairo , leaning up against a tree with  
a deer-in-the-headlights look. I snarl and look around to find another  
wolf; growling and biting at the air. I sense something in the air-a  
sickness. I stare at the wolf, thinking the scent is coming from it. It  
looked at me then broke into a staggering run, tripping on the air. I ran  
toward it, charging. We collide, head-first, and the impact sends the other  
wolf back a little. I grab its neck, but it grabs mine and sinks its teeth  
in, easily tearing the skin. I snarl and try to throw it off, but it has a  
death grip. I grab its shoulder, sinking my own teeth into its flesh. As  
the blood seeps out, I realize something's wrong. There's a strange scent  
coming from the air, and this wolf's blood tastes strange. I finally manage  
to throw it off, and go for its throat. I crush its neck and let go. The  
wolf lays there, bleeding, not moving. Satisfied with my work, I walk over  
to Cairo.  
"What happened?"  
"Th-the wolf..I came out here to get some food for us, but it  
just..attacked me."  
"...let me hunt from now on."  
"O-okay..."  
"Let's get out of here; something about that wolf wasn't right..." We went  
back to the den. She went to sleep and I watched her.  
Why did you save her, idiot?! You wanted to live alone! That little voice  
nagged at me all night. She's asleep now, kill her! After I thought about  
it, killing her wasn't a bad idea. But something was holding me back. What  
was it.....?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ha. Hoped you people liked. MAY US PSYCHOS RULE THE WORLD!!!  
MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! And She-who-put-a-note-on-the-last-  
chapter,........uhh...thanks? I dunno. Don't do it again, it made me feel  
weak. Blah. SYSTEM OF A DOWN, HAPPY TREE FRIENDS, AND CANDY ARE GOOD FOR  
YOU!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
